An UlquiHime Fanfiction: School Days
by BluebellsAndLavender
Summary: AU. Ulquiorra transfers to Orihime's school. May be continued, may not be.  Diary entries, Both POV .
1. Neverending Rain

The normal text is Orihime's diary, the _italics are Ulquiorra's. _- For people who get confused.

* * *

><p>Inoue Orihime x Ulquiorra Cifer<p>

School Days

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Dear Diary.

Today we had a new student. His name is Ulquiorra Cifer. What a strange name isn't it? How unusual. Teacher assigned him to sit next to me. And for some reason, I feel a pull to him. Some indescribable desire to hold him and to comfort him. Dear diary, what should I do? I'm sure he feels it too.

All throughout class, he kept discreetly looking at me. He didn't stare at my chest the way guys usually do. He stared in my eyes, at my face. It was like he was trying to memorize me. To memorize the way I looked. I'm scared. What's happening to me, diary? I've never felt this way about anyone…

_Journal._

_ I don't know what came over me today. Maybe writing about it will help. It usually is a useless human hobby but it seems interesting, so why not. I'm not calling this diary. It's called a journal and that's what it will be._

_ Today I transferred into Shinigami high. The moment I set eyes on that woman. No, on that girl, it was as if time stopped. Her hair flowed gently around her and it framed her face nicely. Her blue flower hairclips shone in the sunlight. I felt a pull towards her. I've never felt this way before. What's happening to me?_

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Dear Diary.

Another day passed today, diary. It wasn't as scary as yesterday. Ulquiorra didn't stare at me as much. But he still did. There's an aching in my heart, diary. I don't know why, I don't know how. I think I'm falling in love. I think I'm falling in love with someone whom I've never talked to. Someone whom I've never even met until two days ago.

I'm scared. I'm scared.

_Journal._

_ It was wrong. I knew it. What I felt towards that girl – Orihime wasn't natural. She felt it too. I could see it in her eyes. The fear. Is she scared of me? Why is she scared of me? I'm not threatening, I'm not frightening. Is it because of my pale skin and green eyes?_

_ I'm surprised at myself. I've never thought about this kind of stuff before. My parents transferred me to Shinigami high because I needed to focus on my grades. Instead, I'm not. Now I'm focusing on Inoue Orihime. I need to set my mind straight. I need to stop lusting after her._

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Dear Diary.

Today was even stranger, diary. Ulquiorra didn't look at me at all. He just kept his eyes on his own work and on the blackboard and he didn't speak. Not a word to anyone. Not a word to me. He didn't even spare a glance my way.

Is there something wrong with me? First, I don't want his attention but now… Why do I crave it so? Ulquiorra… I'm determined to find out what's wrong tomorrow!

_Journal._

_ She probably hates me now. I tried to focus on my work, I really did but my thoughts kept wandering back to her. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her staring intently at me. She was probably wondering why I wasn't looking at her._

_ I can't. If I look at her, I know I'll lose control. This kind of pull is unnatural. It's almost like … fate. That sounded incredibly cheesy didn't it? But it's true. It's almost like fate. Fate has a cruel sense of humor._

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Dear Diary.

Today I did it. I cornered Ulquiorra and asked him what the hell was going on. He couldn't look me in the eye. But then, an overwhelming urge to kiss him came over me. I must have leaned forward because the next thing I knew, his cold palms were on my face and his lips were on mine.

It was the sweetest thing I have ever tasted diary. I can't even describe the feel. His soft lips just stayed on mine. They didn't roam. He didn't try anything else. But he didn't need to. I tasted the need that he kissed me with. Then, he just broke the kiss, turned around and walked away.

He didn't say a word.

_Journal._

_ Orihime must think I'm some kind of a jackass now. I mean, I kissed her and then I walked away. I walked because I was too ashamed of myself. I walked because I didn't know what to do or what to say. I just walked._

_ I still remember her face when I turned. I got a fleeting glance but that was all I needed. Pain was etched onto every corner of her beautiful face. It hurts being rejected. I would know._

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Dear Diary.

Today was crazy. I didn't know what to do. Instead, I just skipped all my classes and I went up to the rooftop. I stood there for hours and hours on end. Just staring at the blue sky. Just staring at the pale clouds. They reminded me of his skin. _Him. _I can't get him out of my mind.

Ulquiorra, what have you done to me? I want to kiss him so bad, I want to touch him so bad. He always looks like he's in pain. Before, I would only think about what men could do for me. But this time, it's different. I want to comfort him. I want to make all his hurt and pain go away.

_Journal._

_ I saw her up on the rooftop. I sat instead in the stairwell, too afraid to go outside. Afraid of what she might say. She doesn't hang out with her friends anymore. I heard her best friend say today that all she ever does these days is go home. And that she always looks like she's about to burst into tears._

_ It pains me to see her like that. I want to make sure she's alright. To hold her in my arms and to hug her though the night. Orihime, I want to tell you that if you're ever in pain, you can come to me. We'll get through it together._

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Dear Diary.

I asked the teacher why Ulquiorra looked so sad. She told me that his parents had separated. And then, they both died soon after. But I know that's not all there is to it. I know that because today, a girl and her boyfriend had a fight. Ulquiorra saw and when he heard the girl scream "I HATE YOU, I HOPE YOU DIE!", he took off like lightning to the nearest restroom.

He looked like he was in tears. What do those words mean to him, diary? I want to know. I want to make sure he's alright. I want to make sure he knows that at least one person has got his back.

_Journal._

_ That girl said it. Those words. "I HATE YOU, I HOPE YOU DIE!" Those were the last words my parents ever screamed at each other before the car crashed. They had been arguing in the car like always. Arguing everywhere. Separated but still, whenever they met, they argued. And three seconds after they told each other to die, they did._

_ They did. My dad's last words to me were this. "If you don't pick up your grades, I'll kill you." And my moms were worse. "Don't bother coming home to me or calling me anymore. I'm leaving. Forever." They never really cared about me anyway._

_ Orihime does. I saw her watch me rush off. I wonder what she was thinking._

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Dear Diary.

_He _didn't come to school today. I wonder if he's okay. I didn't go to my classes today either. I faked being sick and went up to the roof again to stare at the clouds. I saw a flock of birds today, diary. I want to be free just like them. To soar in the blue skies, never to return. To escape.

I'm sure _he_ feels the same way. I can see it in his eyes. His deadpan emotionless eyes. How long had he been mistreated for that look of hopelessness to come into his eyes? They were a look of resignation. He thought nothing would ever change.

_Journal._

_ I skipped school today. I don't know why. I just couldn't go back there after … what had happened yesterday. But I miss her. I saw her as she walked past my house after school. She didn't have that happy air about her. Her friend was right. She looked depressed all the time._

_ She walked slouched over with her schoolbag almost dragging on the ground. Then, right on cue, the rain had started. It's still raining now. I can hear it. My place is so quiet, so silent. You could hear a pin drop. The rain that's pattering against the panes reminds me of my heart. Always drowning. Always in pain._

* * *

><p>This story should explain itself ..<p>

-Serenity


	2. Neverending Sun

Inoue Orihime x Ulquiorra Cifer

Requested.

School Days

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Dear Diary.

Today the most amazing thing happened. I was getting something out of my locker and something pushed me. I turned around and there was Ulquiorra, standing right above me. He leaned down and kissed me today and I couldn't do anything but kiss him back.

Then, we broke apart. I expected him to leave again but this time, the stayed. He held me in his arms but it should have been the other way around. I want to soothe that worried look in his eyes diary. But instead, he soothed mine.

_Journal._

_ As I held her, I felt her pain. Even though she tried to hide it, I could feel the tears she wept drop onto my skin, soaking my shirt. I didn't mind. I just wanted to make her feel alright. But it left a hollow feeling in my heart._

_ Am I missing something? Am I missing some key part of being a human? Being a living human being? Is it me? My flawed design. But all I know is that Orihime is the light in my life. I love her…_

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Dear Diary.

I'm crying so hard, I can barely write. Today there was a car crash. Ulquiorra and I were walking home from school when we crossed the street. I was about to get hit by a speeding car when he pushed me out of the way and took the hit himself. It hit every part of his already frail body. He's in a coma, diary.

He's in a coma because of me. He might never wake up. If I had never met him, this never would have happened. He has no one left on this world except me. And I caused him to get hurt. I don't know what to do anymore… Help…

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Dear Diary.

It's a break today. I went to visit Ulquiorra but he's still the same. Lying on that white bed, unmoving. I asked the doctor when he would wake up. The doctor said he didn't know. He said no one knew.

I've been sitting here on this hospital chair ever since. Just talking to him and holding his hand. His hand is even colder than usual and it matches the temperature of my heart. Cold. Icy. His parents had died in a car crash, and now, he might too. He had just opened up to me. He had just finally began to have some life, why would you take it away from him? God, why?

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Dear Diary.

He moved. He moved, he moved, he moved, he moved, he moved! He flipped his hand over today, diary. He's alive! I held his hand and I cried. I don't know if he heard it or felt it but I know that he can feel my emotion. Ulquiorra, I'm so happy you're alive!

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Dear Diary.

He opened his eyes today. His beautiful jade green eyes. They shone brightly in the light as he stared at me. Then he spoke. He asked me who I was.

_Journal._

_ Someone brought my journal for me. I don't know who. Maybe it was that orange-haired girl sitting in the corner, sleeping softly. Who is she? I don't remember. Why don't I remember? What happened after the car crash?_

_ Why do I feel like this towards a random girl in my hospital room? Why does my heart hurt? What is this…?_

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Dear Diary.

I told him everything. He remembers everything but me. I asked the doctor why and he said it was probably because the part of him he was trying to remember most was the part that was erased. It probably would never come back. But it could. I'm not giving up hope.

I made him a bento box today. I hope he enjoys it… He was sleeping when I visited and I just put it beside him. I hope he eats it.

_Journal._

_ Someone made me a bento. I opened it before the nurses could see it and I sampled some of the food. Most of it was super sweet but I could taste the love behind it. Who made it? Was it that girl – Orihime? Why don't I remember her dammit!_

_ I get the feeling she's important. Very special and precious to me. I don't want to lose that. I never want to forget something like that…_

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Dear Diary.

Elated. That's me. I'm so happy… I was in Ulquiorra's hospital room again but this time, he beckoned for me to come over to his bedside. I thought he had remembered me at first, but no. He didn't. He confessed that honestly. But then…

Something came over me and I kissed him on the lips. As soon as my lips touched his cold ones, something sparked. He wrapped his arms around me and he pulled me down, our lips never leaving each other's. It felt wonderful.

When he finally pulled away, he looked at me and he said something I will never forget. "I love you."

_Journal._

_ I remember it all. Everything. Her kiss, her touch, her embrace. This is the girl I'm meant to spend the rest of my life with. I know I'm only sixteen but the way I feel towards this girl… It's beyond normal comprehension. I think I found my soul mate._

_ She held me in her arms for hours as I cried. It felt so comforting… It felt like my mother before she went crazy. Abandoning my pride, I cried in Orihime's arms. I told her the entire story of my past, of my pain and of me. And with a smile, she accepted it all._

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Dear Diary.

I feel like everything is clear. Yesterday, Ulquiorra told me everything. And I want to know everything. What does he like? What does he hate? I just want to know everything. Today, I'll tell him about my brother.

I'm scared, but I know I can trust him. After all, he's probably my soul mate.

_Journal._

_ Today, Orihime cried in my arms. She told me the gut wrenching story of her brother and how he had died protecting her in the same way I had done. I guess to some extent, our accident was related to both. I had protected her, she almost got killed by a car._

_ I still think fate has a cruel sense of humor but maybe it's not so bad after all…_

* * *

><p>Also self-explanatory<p>

-Serenity


End file.
